1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor component.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known inductor component having electrode portions, a winding portion in which a conductor is wound by three or more turns, and lead portions located at respective ends of the winding portion and connecting the winding portion and the electrode portions (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-312922). In the inductor component described in the foregoing Laid-open No. 10-312922, winding intervals of the respective turns in the winding portion are equally-spaced intervals.